onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dddttt/OOOOOOOOOOO.......Just when you thought it was over!!!!!
Annnnnnnnnd the draw for THE NEXT STRAW HAT is.......ACE????? Hello fellow One Piece abusers, '(I actually believe we abuse the '''s'hit out of One Piece because out of the countless people i know who read One Piece, I am the '''only one who checks extra info on the wiki.....but thats a good thing right... i found you guys!!!!) Anyway so i finished reading the lastest chapter and i actually belive it's official, the person who will eat the Mera Mera will be the next person who joins the SH crew, and it likely be a child. We know th SH crew has beeen broken don into three groups, fighting wise. *'Monster Trio (Luffy, Sanji and The Realest Nigga Ever) ' *'Support Trio (Brook, Robin and Franky)' *'Weakling Trio (Nami, Usopp and Chopper) ' **''A group Chopper shouldn't be part of because i honestly believe hes 4th or 5th strongest'' I envision a child who, reminds Luffy of Ace, is gonna eat that fruit. What sealed the deal.....IDK let me think..... #With Oda's ties to DBZ i see another Uub, instead of Buu obviously......you guessed it.... ACE!!!! Though reincarnation is absurd (the child wud only be two), an Ace copy-cat will eat that fruit. He will probably have a grudge against Flamingo for throwing those tourny's in which his parent's died so something. # So far we havent seen a SH member that has the potential to be stronger than everyone, including Luffy and could lead the next generation of Pirates after him. His training and adventure would easily make the next Shanks. During battles he could very well be the key to victory by throwing the enemy off with a Fire-Fist '''and what not # Akainu vs Ace copy-cat. Copy-cat finds out hes not as strong as he thinks. Akainu with a Magma Fist......and Luffy saves the day. Luffy vs Akainu #We now know Blackbeard wants that fruit, and there aint no Yonkou that's gonna protoct some lil kid from him (as much as we love Shanks), plus Luffy is never gonna want the kid out of his sight. The SH's will raise and protect him. BB will constantly send his lil small fry to take it back but the SH will whoop dat ass until BB has to go himself. #It will increase humor with the SH's as mischief will ensue among the one's who goof off. Plus the child's loose control over his abilities will burn old things leaving Oda a doorway to intrduce new concepts and deseign to the ship or clothing. *''Now Massa, i's nevers said it was 'gon burn no ship, now. Wes all know dat, dat Adam Wood 'don play!!! So 'don beat me Massa, 'don do it. If I'm wrong, which i probably am, because no one can follow Oda's writing except for maybe...BLS (btw when is he coming back with those predictions), my next guess is Momonosuke. Mostly because can fit every reason i had for Ace copy-cat except he would be Zoro's apprentice, he wouldn't wanna be a pirate but the world's best swordsman and has more ties to the current story arc (Doflamingo, Kaido, Ceaser etc.) and maybe later (Vegapunk). OOOOOOO, What if the whole time Kaido was trying to get a mythical zoan but Ceaser's and Flamingo's SMILE's had to do for the time being and when Kaido found out there was an Artificial Mythical Zoan '''that Momonosuke ate my homie lost his mind i came after Momo so they could do tests on him to create Artificial Mythical Zoans, thus putting Wano in danger, a country which is not guarded by Marines, so he has to stay with SH's. '''MAN I LOVE ONE PIECE, SO MUCH OPTIONS!!!!! Anyway that's all i got to say. I got a chem lab due Monday i really should be doing that. Sorry if I offended anyone with Nigga and the slave impression. LOL, I just watched Django Unchained. I am atually mad that Leonardo Dicaprio didnt win that Oscar. I love Chritopher Waltz but dam I felt inferior after that dining room scene with the skull. Homie was just blazing with that amazing acting with his Titanic, Inception ass. Comment and tell me how you feel. BTW Yes, I am black. D3T3 OUT!!!! Category:Blog posts